Naruto The RPG
by Reclam King of The Dragons
Summary: Life Changes in the Naruto world when a new element, an unknown is thrust into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The RPG**

**Hey, everyone, I have returned with a new story that I am hoping will prompt me to get back into writing all my other stories. This one is a Gamer fic for one simple reason. I'm bored of every other gamer fic ending after the Sasuke retrieval arc so few manage to get to Shippuden and if the do it was rushed because the big bads were nervous about how strong Naruto got. So here is my take at a Naruto Gamer Fic.**

**Welcome! Please enter your name!**

'Huh? What's going on?'

**Please enter your name!**

"No way. No way! All of this is real haha isekai anime is real! This is going to be great! Let's see no button prompts so must be verbal to start, oh boy I can't wait to find out where I wind up. Hmm, real name or one of my pseudonyms. Eh, I'll go with this, Chance Omnian, enter."

**You have Entered **_**Chance Omnian**_**is this name correct?**

"Yes!"

**Next please create your body! **

"Huh?" Looking around Chance noticed that he had no body. Then a thought struck him. "Wait a second what world am I going into? My name might be stupidly unique depending on what the world is like. Hmm, this seems to be styled like a game so then, Help Menu!"

**World Paused! Help Menu accessed!**

**Hello, and welcome **_**Chance Omnian**_**welcome to Naruto The RPG how may I help you?**

"Ok first things first if what I'm reading is correct I'm going to the Naruto Universe a place that I've studied the ins and outs of thoroughly because it was my intro to anime. Also seems like the Help Menu is an interactive AI system, man I'd love to see the coding behind this, but first I need to ask it some questions. What time period will this be taking place in?" My mind raced as I waited for the system to answer.

**You will be placed in the world 6 years before cannon as a 6-year-old. Where you spawn however will be entirely up to you as you further your character creation! Anything else?**

"Ok that's good I should be roughly the same age as Naruto then meaning as long as I become a ninja I should be able to work with people I'm roughly familiar with. The next question though will decide how I go about everything. What game is this based on?" This would be a huge factor if it was a game I was familiar with I could simply grind how I know you should be able to in that game otherwise I might be screwed.

**This world is based on the games Darksouls, World of Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons! Anything else?**

"I'm fucked I know how to grind in all of these, but depending on what aspects from each one there are I might just end up royally screwed over. Please don't be Darksouls for difficulty if nothing else. Please!" I internally begged whoever coded this hellhole I was about to enter. "Nothing else, Unpause!"

**Please create your body!**

Ok, let's see I'm going to be 6 when I start meaning that the aging process will be D&D one of the only games that actually have an aging process throughout the entire thing honestly so it only makes sense. Let's see I'm restricted to human which makes sense. So at 6 let's go for slightly above average height 47in, a weight of 48lbs, Skin tone lets go with slightly tan and white that seemed to be the theme of most characters except the ones in the Hidden Cloud village. Even then there were people with that skin tone there, so that offers me the best bet when it comes to not sticking out. Let's go with a dark red hair color I always wanted red hair. Eye colors let's go with a grey-blue. "Done!"

**Body Created. Confirm?**

"Confirm!" I looked around again and saw my new body, sure enough, I felt 6 again I could feel the energy in my young body begging to get out and explore.

**Please Select your starting Region!**

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Wind **

**Water **

**Lightning**

**Rice**

**Snow**

**Iron**

I blinked three times. I could start in Rice, Snow, or Iron? That would be so epic the advanced technology of Snow, the secrets I could learn about Orichimaru in Rice, or the Disciplined master of the sword from Iron. Interesting though that I can't choose places like Ame, or Taki. Eh, all for the better wouldn't want to work with Nagato at this point in time, nor would I want to deal with Shibuki or the threat of the Hero's Water. Let's stick to where I know whats going on in the land of Fire. "Fire."

**You have selected Fire! Please choose the country you wish to start in!  
Konohagakure***

**Uzushiogakure***

"Wait I can choose Uzu?"

**You have selected Uzushiogakure!**

**Starting here will start you immediately as an Uzumaki and you will be alone in the wreckage of the once proud country until you find a way to leave.**

**Perks gained; **

**Fuin Master: **_**You start with such a high knowledge of Fuinjutsu due to being from the great Uzumaki Clan you as well as starting in your destroyed homeland where you have found secrets lost to time waiting for an Uzumaki to come and discover them, fuinjutsu lost to time are available to you here until you leave.(+200% XP gained from fuinjutsu skills, +1 Random Scroll of Fuinjutusu) **_

**Chakra Battery: **_**You will start with abnormally high Chakra reserves, on the downside you will have a tough time with Chakra control. (+200% Chakra Capacity every 4 Levels, -50% XP gain for Chakra Control exercises.)**_

**Master of the Tides: **_**You start with an absurdly high Water Affinity the likes of which haven't been seen since Tobirama Senju. The ocean itself will bend to your whim if trained properly.(+200% XP gained when leveling up Water Jutsu, +300% XP gained when leveling up you Water Affinity)**_

**Relic from the past: **_**You will receive one random relic from the past of Epic quality or better.**_

"Woah that's, that is a lot of information to take in at once and while all of that sounds awesome honestly, I don't want to start in Uzu I'd rather start in Konoha see if I can give Naruto or Sasuke a friend, on the other hand, however, if I were to start here I wouldn't have to worry about messing up the main timeline, which is the main issue that comes about with most Time Travel fics, and even self insert isekai fics everyone assumes they know exactly what's gonna happen then they start changing things too far from the main canon and get into all sorts of shenanigans. On the other hand, me simply existing is going to change canon and it's not like I can sit around on the island training for 12 years while I wait for the final battle to happen, not only would I feel terrible about some of the people that I would be allowing to die that way, but I'd also end up going stir crazy from lack of human interaction. Oh yeah! Cancel!" Chance said being brought back to the country select screen. "Konoha!"

**You have Selected Konoha! Is this correct?**

"Looks like unlike with Uzu I can't see what's next until after I confirm, probably due to their being more clans to choose from if I had to guess. Confirm!"

"**Please Select 3 Special Traits (Max 2 Clans)"**

**Uchiha:**_**You are a member of the 'Elite' Uchiha clan you have the ability to gain the Sharingan Trait at higher levels +50% XP for mastering ninjutusu and can learn most jutsu you see on the first attempt.**_

**Hyuga:**_**You are a member of the Noble Hyuga clan 50% opportunity to be born to the Main or Branch house you gain the Byakugan Trait and have a +75% XP gain when training in the Hyuga taijutsu style The Gentle Fist -50%Xp gain on other Taijutsu styles as well as learning other Ninjutsu.**_

**Senju:**_**You are a member of the near-extinct Senju clan you have a natural rivalry towards Uchiha's your natural affinity will be much stronger than normal if the randomized to give you 2 starting they will bond to form a kekkai genkai. +50% XP towards any two skills of your choice after graduating to Genin Rank. **_

**Uzumaki: **_**You are a member of the scatter Uzumaki Clan you have a natural affinity for Fuinjutsu and a possibility to be given a random Kekkai Genkai from the clan. +100%Xp Gained when training the Fuinjutsu skill -50Xp gained when training the Chakra Control Skill**_

**Nara: **_**You are a member of the Nara clan renowned for their intelligence and Lazy nature you could be the Nara to change that viewpoint however you have a natural gift for booksmarts +75% Xp gain when training the chakra control skill -50% Xp when training in a taijutsu style**_

**Akimichi:**_**You are a member of the Akimichi clan you aren't fat, you're big boned! You are a living tank strength is your forte as well as your clan's jutsu. +75%Xp gained when training in a taijutsu style -50%Xp gained when training the chakra control skill**_

**Yamanaka: **_**You are a member of the Yamanaka clan the mind is your play thing. +80%Xp gained when training in clan skills -50%Xp when training in Taijutsu**_

**Inuzuka:**_**You are a member of the Inuzuka clan a wild clan known for their fierce loyalty to their clan, friends, and partners. +75%Xp gained when training with a partner, +75%Xp gained when training in the clan taijutsu style, -90%Xp when training the chakra control skill.**_

**Aburame:**_**You are a member of the Aburame clan a clan of mysteries and bugs their silence speaks volumes. +75% Xp gained when training the Chakra Control skill. +75% xp when studying bugs and creating new colonies.**_

**Lucky:**_**(Increase Starting Luck by 20)**_

**Silver Tongue:**_**(Increase Starting Charisma by 20)**_

**Shadow Body:**_**(Increase Starting Dexterity by 20)**_

**Perfect Control:**_**(Start the game with lvl 30 Chakra Control skill)**_

**Genius;**_**(Increase Starting Intelligence by 20)**_

**Hard Worker:**_**(Increase Starting Constitution by 20)**_

**Unyielding Will:**_**(Increase Starting Wisdom by 20)**_

**Natural Muscle:**_**(Increase Starting Strength by 20)**_

"Ok that's way too much information all at once like, way way too much. On the other hand, I can choose two clans to be from, as well as a bonus feat, oh this is gonna be sweet. Senju, Nara, and Hard Worker Traits. I wouldn't mind being an Uzumaki but seeing as how Naruto goes on to make more in the future I think that this would be better, give Sasuke a natural rival as well as a friend to Naruto as well as bonus intelligence from the Nara, plus Shadow techniques hehehe." Chance said completely skipping over the fact that he could get a special elemental kekkai Genkai from the Senju clan.

**You have chosen to Gain the Nara, Senju, and Hard Working traits is this correct?**

"Yes!" Chance said getting frustrated at how long this was taking.

**Congratulations you have created your character you will now be brought into the Konoha Shinobi Academy Good luck!**

**Kohona Shinobi Academy 0900**

I blinked, looking around I saw the world was still, I was actually here, I could see all the people who would end up being 9 of the Rookie 12...Wait for a second this means I either screw one of them out of being a ninja or I have to pass with a team of people I don't remember from anything. Well, I knew I was going to be fucking up the timeline when I started this so...Fuck. Also, wait I can't remember has the Uchiha Massacre happened yet, if not when does it happen damnit 3 seconds in and I'm already forgetting main plot points. 'Ok Sasuke has a smile on his face so no way it happened yet, that means it's in the next year or two. I need to train up until I can prove to be a rival to Sasuke I also need to find Naruto and befriend him so he isn't going at this stuff alone, and finally, I need to talk to the Third Hokage about getting as much clan stuff on the Senju as I possibly can, also you know what, since I'm already messing with the timeline after I prove to be top dog around here, I'm gonna train up the rest of the class as well maybe making more shinobi for the village will help with some of the other things, especially if I can get Naruto more friends while I do it. Alright, the world seems to be paused at the moment meaning there should be a menu I can use to check my equipment and status as well let's see here'. It took me 10 seconds to realize there was nothing. 'Ok time for plan b.' "Status?" I said unsure of myself.

A menu popped up detailing my name, Sats, equipment, Traits, Natural affinities, skills, Health, and Chakra points. I grinned, widely.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. Unpause!"

**Thats the end of Chapter 1 let me know what you think. All items listed in the menu pop up will be displayed in the next chapter, have fun everyone and happy new year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****nd just like that, I'm already back with Chapter 2, the last chapter ended on a bit of a cliffhanger so let's go ahead and fire Chekhov's gun ne?**

**Chapter 2: Stats and what we're going to do about them.**

**Chance Omnian Nara-Senju**

**Lvl: 1**

**STR:11**

**DEX:94**

**CON:89**

**INT:28**

**WIS:37**

**CHA:49**

**LUK;69**

**HP;89/89**

**CP;39/39**

**Traits: **

**Senju:**_**You are a member of the near-extinct Senju clan you have a natural rivalry towards Uchiha's your natural affinity will be much stronger than normal if the randomized to give you 2 starting they will bond to form a kekkai genkai. +50% XP towards any two skills of your choice after graduating to Genin Rank.**_

**Nara: **_**You are a member of the Nara clan renowned for their intelligence and Lazy nature you could be the Nara to change that viewpoint however you have a natural gift for book smarts +75% XP gain when training the chakra control skill -50% XP when training in a taijutsu style**_

**Hard Worker:**_**(Increase Starting Constitution by 20)**_

**Skills:**

**Observe [Lvl 1.] - Allows you to see general stats and information about others around you. The higher your observer the more you see, Level Up your Observe skill by using it to monitor people whenever you can. Cost 0 CP to use. **

**Fast Learner [Lvl MAX] - Fast Learner is a skill that lets you learn any piece of information you can by simply looking at it and saying 'Learn'. This skill cannot be leveled any further**

**Natural Chakra Genius [Lvl MAX] - Congratulations by choosing to combine the brilliance of the Nara with the power of the Senju you unlocked a hidden skill, all experience gained attempting to do anything with Chakra doubles. Furthermore, Chakra related skills all only require half of what they normally would in terms of Chakra cost.**

**Elemental Master [Lvl Max} - Congratulations by combining the natural yin release of the Nara and the natural yang release of the Senju you unlocked Yin/Yang and can use them in perfect harmony naturally, this will be useful if you wish to attempt to recreate any kekkai genkai in the future after attaining the proper level in elemental manipulation for each of them.**

**Equipment:** **Black Nara Clan Shirt, Beige Cargo Shorts, White Senju Clan Hoodie, Black Shinobi Sandals**

**Affinities: ****Yin, Yang, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind**

After grinning like a mad man for about 30 seconds before realizing everything was still paused I laughed like a madman.

"This is better than anything I could've hoped for I completely forgot that Senju naturally had Yang release which is what theoretically made all their jutsu pack more of a punch. I knew the Nara had Yin because well Shadow, but the fact that I have them both?! I'm going to be so broken now then, while I'm still inside the pause menu lets me try observing the room see if I can get an idea on where I stand in terms of my stats because while they look good for all I know they could be average. Observe!"

Using the Observer skill I scanned the room looking at the teacher in front of me, Iruka.

**Iruka Umino**

**Lvl:?**

**STR:** **200**

**DEX: ****250**

**CON:** **300**

**INT:** **500****  
WIS:** **450****  
CHA:** **300****  
LUK: ****?**

**HP: ****?/?****  
CP:** **?/?**

That was a lot more enlighting than I thought it would be, ok so unless stat cap is 9,999 or simply non-existent I think it's fair to assume that things probably cap at 999 which is awesome considering how high my Dex already is. Also if we consider that Iruka used to be Anbu and then say that leaving for maybe two or three years could've dulled his skills, considering we know he Taught Gai's team...is teaching Gai's team, meaning he had to have at least been out of Anbu since then if not longer.

"I can meet Rock Lee before he becomes a Genin! Ok, step one, find Lee training we know he's gotta be doing it somewhere, step two convince Lee to pick up a weapon, use Samurai as an argument if necessary, step three become friends with Lee and bring up his Charisma and intelligence if they are what I think they are." I said as I realized one of my dreams that never came true in the canon could come true in here, a badass master of Taijutsu known as Rock Lee with a bladed weapon or bo staff or just something that isn't filler damnit.

**Quest Alert!**

**Find Rock Lee and convince him there is a way to do the impossible and not look stupid doing it!**

**Rewards:** **+4,500 Reputation with Rock Lee, +300XP, +1,000 Reputation with Konoha Shinobi Academy, +500 Reputation with Konoha.**

**Accept:** **Y/N**

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

**Quest accepted!**

"Ok now that, that is done it's time to check out the Students of interest particularly the main 9, I'll deal with the others later after I figure out which two nobodies I'm going to be teamed with. Observe!"

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **34**

**DEX:** **32**

**CON:** **38**

**INT:** **40**

**WIS:** **14**

**CHA:** **6**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****38/38****  
CP:** **74/74**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **24**

**DEX:** **31**

**CON:** **31**

**INT:** **9**

**WIS:** **23**

**CHA:** **40**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****93/93****  
CP:** **99/99**

**Shikamaru Nara:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **7**

**DEX:** **28**

**CON:** **17**

**INT:** **40**

**WIS:** **40**

**CHA:** **10**

**LUK: ** **?**

**HP: ****17/17****  
CP:** **47/47**

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **3**

**DEX:** **9**

**CON:** **6**

**INT:** **26**

**WIS:** **22**

**CHA:** **40**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****6/6****  
CP:** **29/29**

**Choji Akimichi:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **30**

**DEX:** **16**

**CON:** **40**

**INT:** **24**

**WIS:** **34**

**CHA:** **6**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****40/40****  
CP:** **55/55**

**Hinata Hyuga:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **32**

**DEX:** **40**

**CON:** **36**

**INT:** **23**

**WIS:** **30**

**CHA:** **19**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****36/36****  
CP:** **55/55**

**Kiba Inuzuka:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **40**

**DEX:** **23**

**CON:** **20**

**INT:** **17**

**WIS:** **18**

**CHA:** **28**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****20/20**

**CP:** **57/57**

**Shino Aburame:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **32**

**DEX:** **40**

**CON:** **9**

**INT:** **33**

**WIS:** **40**

**CHA:** **14**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****9/9****  
CP:** **65/65**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Lvl:** **1**

**STR:** **7**

**DEX:** **1**

**CON:** **3**

**INT:** **40**

**WIS:** **20**

**CHA:** **2**

**LUK:** **?**

**HP: ****3/3****  
CP:** **47/47**

"Well, then that is a lot of information, some of this I expected some I did not. Seems that Health is based on Constitution, while Chakra Points are based on Intelligence and Strength which makes sense considering Con normally dictates Health while Chakra is supposed to be based on Mind and body so Intelligence and Strength make sense. I will definitely need to keep track of everyone throughout the years." Chance said aloud. "Unpause!"

The world suddenly started moving all the students were excited about their first day at the academy and couldn't wait to become a super cool ninja. Normal overactive children's brains. Chance was prepared for this and chuckled to himself. 'I was 21 before I was brought into this world so I'm going to have to get used to dealing with children. Joy.' Chance thought with a sigh.

Looking around the room Chance noticed everyone was doing introductions. 'Crap I'm going to have to make some shit up.'

Finally, it got around to Chance and Iruka looked at him expectantly.

"Finally we have you, please state your name and goal for the class as everyone else did." Iruka said looking at Chance a tired expression one could only get after having to hear 14 children talk about a lifestyle that they obviously were unaware of.

"My name is Chance Omnian Nara-Senju. My goal is to be a strong ninja worthy of the Senju name as well as make sure that the clan heir for my Nara half doesn't fall into the standard trap of being annoyingly lazy. I also plan to prove that the Senju are 3000 times better than the broody Uchiha." Chance said. Iruka looked impressed up until the last part, Shikamaru looked at Chance in annoyance, he didn't want to not be lazy stupid clansmen probably sent by his mom to keep him awake, troublesome, and Sasuke looked at Chance with a frown. Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes, Chance seemed so cool to the young boy.

"That'll do Senju-San. Alright everyone that is all for day 1 tomorrow we will start training to see what everyone knows class dismissed." Iruka said.

The class slowly started filing out of the room as Chance raced for the training grounds to try and find Rock Lee.

**5 Minutes Later**

Chance found Rock Lee at the training grounds behind the school just like he thought he would punching and kicking at the wooden post.

'Oh man, I'm gonna have to train like that too huh? It makes me wish I had been a little more active beforehand. Alright, have to do this like a 6-year-old think like a kid, think like a kid.' Chance thought while rubbing hist fist. Walking up to Rock Lee he put on a big smile and waved at the future Taijutsu, and if he had anything to do about Kenjutsu, master.

"Hey there, whatcha doing?" Chance asked as innocently as possible.

"Training, I do not have the skills to be a great Ninjutsu or Genjutsu master due to a problem with my Chakra Coils, but I can still become a splendid Ninja so I will train my body purely in Taijutsu!" Lee said with a strong determination in his voice.

"That's stupid." Chance said flatly. Lee looked crestfallen.

"I see so you think so too huh." Lee stated more than asked.

"Yeah, why only Taijutsu, why not Kenjutsu as well those don't really require too much Chakra to use or even Bojutsu. Isn't that supposed to be the Third Hokages favorite weapon? It isn't stupid to continue to try and be a ninja due to a lack of Chakra, but it is stupid to ignore all the other fields open to you besides Taijutsu, heck if I'm not mistaken you might even be able to try Fuinjutsu, I hear that doesn't require a lot of Chakra, just a lot of dedication to the craft." Chance said looking at him with a slight frown. "I mean think about it if you could use a weapon as well, you could train to be the ultimate assassin. No one would be able to sense you coming because of your low reserves and you'd still be an awesome ninja. Remember my friend There's more to being a ninja then flashy techniques or mind-warping illusions!" Chance gave Lee a big thumbs-up at the tend to emphasize his point. Lee looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"A splendid idea my friend, I shall look into these things immediately and prove to everyone that you don't need Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to be a splendid Ninja that there are other means to achieve greatness!" Lee shouted with exuberance.

"That's awesome but remember that studying and learning how to talk to people is also a great tool of a ninja. A ninja's greatest tool is deceit." Chance said rubbing his ears from how loud Lee was. Lee nodded his head the fire in his eyes stronger than ever.

The world around them paused and a screen popped up in front of Chance.

**Quest Completed**

**Find Rock Lee and convince him there is a way to do the impossible and not look stupid doing it!**

**Rewards:** **+4,500 Reputation with Rock Lee, +300XP, +1,000 Reputation with Konoha Shinobi Academy, +500 Reputation with Konoha.**

**Bonus objective:** **Convince Rock Lee to look into all the ways he can still be a splendid Ninja.**

**Bonus rewards:** **+500 Ryo, +25 Shuriken, +25 Kunai, +300XP**

**Level Up!** **Gain 5 Stat Points** **Learned the Chakra Control Skill****(Can start learning Chakra Control exercises like the leaf sticking exercise, tree walking, and water walking)**

Chance Smirked and immediately sunk those 5 points into his Strength.

**Chance Omnian Nara-Senju**

**Lvl: 2**

**STR:16**

**DEX:94**

**CON:89**

**INT:28**

**WIS:37**

**CHA:49**

**LUK;69**

**HP;178/178**

**CP;88/88**

Chance Looked at his new Health and Chakra with wide eyes. This was going to be a very large headache.

**That ends Chapter 2, I know it was mainly a lot of stats and reading the stats but still, I hope that everyone enjoyed this exposition dump.**


End file.
